An original physical document can be distinguished from a copy by examining the paper stock, holographic characteristics of the printing, or by latent markings that appear when a document is photocopied. In contrast, it is commonly thought that a distinction cannot be readily drawn between an original electronic document and a copy, since a copy of an electronic document is typically an exact duplicate.
Distinguishing an original from a copy is important when the original has a characteristic, property, or value that a copy of the original does not. For example, bearer instruments or bearer bonds are documents that uniquely entitle the owner of the document to value or property. Because bearer bonds are not registered or tracked in the name of any individual, it is impossible to replace them should they become lost or stolen. In that respect, bearer bonds are similar to cash, and can be redeemed by anyone who has physical possession of the bond. Therefore, a copy of a bearer instrument is typically worth very little, since it does not entitle its owner to the value or property to which the owner of the original bearer instrument is entitled. In addition, “pink slips” to automobiles and original deeds of trust entitle the owners of such documents to possession of certain types of property, namely real estate and automobiles, respectively. If an individual would like to purchase real estate or a car, he or she would probably feel uncomfortable conducting a transaction without proof that the alleged owner was in receipt of such title documents. Therefore, the ability to produce original documentation of ownership can be extremely important.
In some situations, an original document may not be needed. One such example would be a contract that is equally enforceable regardless of whether the party demanding performance produces the original signed document or a photocopy. Another example is the situation in which proving the authenticity of an electronic version of a document is sufficient to demand enforcement. However, if each party claims to have a copy of the “original,” but there are substantive differences between these copies, then the ability to produce or identify the actual original would be helpful in reconciling these differences.